This invention relates to folding boxes in general, and particularly to a top gap folding box having an interlocking top closure.
Boxes of the class of the present invention are particularly useful in the produce industry where fruit and vegetables are commonly packed by field workers. In the usual practice, the boxes are received at the field in bundles of flattened boxes, each of which must then be squared and have its interlocking bottom folded to produce a useable open top box. The boxes are then filled, and the tops closed for shipping.
Common prior art methods of closing the top of the box involve stapling, gluing, or banding with metal or plastic strapping. These require special equipment in the field and take a substantial amount of time. The equipment is subject to misuse and malfunction. Produce packers have need for a box which may be closed easily and quickly by unskilled workers, and without special equipment.
The interlocking design of the bottom of the box is not feasible for use on the box top since the bottom flaps must be folded into the squared box and then pulled back into their interlocking position to form a rigid bottom. When the box is full of produce, the top flaps cannot likewise be folded into the box.
Accordingly it is the general object of the present invention to provide a top gap folding box having a top closure interlock.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an interlock which can be quickly and easily engaged in the field.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a folding box having a top closure interlock which is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is another object of this invention to provide a top closure which may be closed without auxiliary machinery.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an interlock which does not have to be folded inside the container before a lock can be engaged.